Horoscopes 😋
ARIES: March 20 thru April 20 The symbol for this sign is that of a ram for good reason. Aries is full of life and possesses high energy, which makes this sign always looking for a challenge. The typical Aries person is full of vitality, curiosity, and has a heightened sense of justice. They often excel at anything where a bit of competition is involved, whether this is of a cognitive nature or physical. The challenge is the thing. If there is a chance to win, to best someone, to show off abilities, Aries is in it to win it. The Aries person feels most alive when they are in control and leading others. They are often impatient and abrupt with those whom they feel are not their equals and are in a leadership position. Most Aries do not like being told what to do if the person in charge is less talented than they. Aries is a fire sign which means that they tend to have the characteristics of fire: warm, vital, and bright. They can sometimes be impulsive and have hot tempters. However, they have a deep desire to protect and when they have harmed someone in error they will be the first to make amends. They are optimistic and are not given to depressive interludes (which makes them also intolerant of those that do). Upside: Highly energetic, and has no problem working long hours on a single project. Often take the initiative experiencing new breakthroughs and discoveries. Aries are thorough, painstaking, and have a knack for precise records and clarity. They live hard, love hard, and play hard. Downside: Aries have tunnel vision when working on a project which can make them seem selfish. They can become impatient with those who are not similar to themselves temperamentally and intellectually. The dedication to a project can become stubbornness, possessiveness, and can lead to a withdrawn and sullen attitude. Many Aries who do not feel acknowledged for their accomplishments become sarcastic and rude. ARIES IN OUR FRIEND GROUP: Raechel GEMINI May 21 thru June 21 The Gemini symbol is that of a pair of twins. This is because this sign rarely likes to do anything alone. Gemini are never happier than when they are sharing ideas and concepts with someone else. Communication is a key element for this sign, so many of this sign go into occupations that include some communication in some large capacity. Curiosity is a key characteristic of this sign, and they are people persons. Gemini are great at parties because they can find almost anything to talk about with anyone. Gemini are adventurous by nature and so engage in traveling as often as they can as it affords them the opportunity to meet new people, experience new ideas, and to learn new concepts. Gemini are air signs, which means that they have light, airy personalities, with an effervescence that seems to draw people to them. This sign craves intellectual stimulation and often will push the envelope physically, mentally, and spiritually. If someone were to live out the book, Eat, Pray, Love it would be this sign as they are gluttons for new experiences, sometimes out of the box and out of the way experiences and people. This sign is also incredibly creative and are given to giant leaps of intuition, which makes them great entrepreneurs, designers, writers, speakers, and anything artistic. They love bright vibrant colors. Upside: Gemini are great conversationalists, and are charming people. Interesting to speak with, Gemini know a little bit about a lot of things. They have a great sense of humor and are generally optimistic people. Gemini often make their own fun, despising boredom. Downside: Gemini like to be the center of attention; always. When they perceive the situation to not be in their favor, they leave it. This can include relationships, careers, and friendships. Because of this need to be seen as important, Gemini will sometimes stretch the truth. When they are focused only on themselves they can be largely unsympathetic and rude. Male Gemini tend to change jobs often, and female Gemini change partners often due to boredom. Libra and Aquarius are also air signs. GEMINI IN OUR FRIEND GROUP: Ellie and Bella* LIBRA: September 23 thru October 23 Libra people tend to need balance in their lives like no other sign of the zodiac, which makes the symbol of the scales particularly appropriate for this sign. Libra people need to keep a balance between work lives and recreational lives and an equal balance in their emotional and spiritual/physical lives. Because of this need Libra signs can sometimes seem wishy-washy when they are asked to make a decision. This is because they must ‘weigh’ all of their options. However, rest assured, that when a Libra makes up their mind the decision is likely to be the best win/win for all involved; benefiting the most people. This sign does not like to see people unhappy. Harmony and peace are key to making this sign happy. When things are balanced, then there is harmony. This sign is often charming and people like to be around them and the only time that they will become unhappy is when they perceive that they have been treated unfairly. This sign does really well to embrace some form of meditation as it allows them to find that internal balance that will allow the outer balance to manifest itself. Most Libra enjoy physical exercise that involves some mental component, such as long distance running, or yoga. Many run marathons. Upside: Libra all have a sense of fair play about them and become completely upset if they perceive that something is unfair or unjust. They are prone to talking for long periods of time about their favorite subjects. Generally the decisions that a Libra makes are the ones that will benefit the most people. Libra are often self-sacrificing for the good of the team or the family. Downside: Because Libra take so long to make decisions it can be perceived as laziness, or absent- mindedness. Libra, because of their sense of justice and fair play, will often become argumentative to the exclusion of decorum or appropriateness. Libra don’t like to be in charge, but they like to have a say and to be heard. Libra is an air sign, like Gemini and Aquarius. LIBRA IN OUT FRIEND GROUP: Savannah LEO July 23 thru August 23 The lion is the symbol for this sign because the lion embodies the best characteristics of the leo; proud, regal, relaxed, and in charge. Leo people know they are in charge, even when it may seem outwardly that they are not. Leo signs tend to like relaxation, preferably someplace warm and comfortable. Leo likes the big picture, not the small details and fine print. Things that are too complicated, involved, or boring, they have no patience for. They are natural leaders and don’t often do well in situations where they have to take orders from others. Love is king to a leo. To love and be loved is a driving motivation for this sign. Leos, not unlike the lion of a pride, need to be adored. If they are ignored or go unrecognized for some contribution they will feel hurt. All leos like to know that they have been seen and appreciated. Fire signs, like Leo, are warm, bright individuals that use that energy and warmth to draw people to them. When the right balance is struck with a leo, those around this sign will feel as loved and appreciated as the leo in their midst. Upside: Leo tend to be honest and decent people, opting to do the right thing regardless of the situation. They love organization so that they can find their ‘things’. Leos love material goods and luxury and want those that they love to experience this wealth as well. Leo are generally accepting of everyone initially and make decent, lasting relationships. Downside: Leo have a great sense of self-worth which can cross the line into arrogance. Leo can tend toward extravagance if they are not satisfied with what they have. Because they like to be in charge, they can often become smothering to their mates and friends, which may leave them alone (which Leo hates). Divorce and loss are devastating to this sign as they are all about the community and family. Leo is a fire sign, like Aries and Sagittarius. LEOS IN OUR FRIEND GROUP: Kaitlyn and Merav PISCES: February 19 thru March 20 The fish is the symbol given to this sign, primarily because fish live in a secretive and mysterious place. Pisces tend to be daydreamers, often dreaming up brilliant ideas and plans which they are unable to facilitate themselves. They have a happy and vibrant inner life that few get to share or see. They are deeply caring about others and don’t like to see people become unhappy. They are tremendously dedicated individuals, staying with companies for decades where others move from one job to the next. So, too, with relationships. Others may find Pisces difficult to get to know because they don’t often readily share their underlying passion and compassion. Pisces signs tend to be highly and deeply religious, and sometimes will go overboard with their devotion to their particular faith. This can also lead to intolerance and bigotry. Upside: Pisces are empathetic people, often feeling badly for someone whose life is not going well. They feel the need to reach out to those who are less fortunate and will often find themselves involved in drama that they hadn’t intended. They are kind, caring individuals who feel everything deeply, even though you would not know it on the surface. They can be creative and imaginative when they believe that they have support to make those leaps. Downside: Because they feel everything so intensely, this sign can often become a clinical worrier. They will worry that they are not worrying. This tendency to worry also leads to indecision on their part, fearing that if they make a decision that others disagree with that they will have upset someone. Pisces don’t like to hurt people’s feelings and as such become conflicted when they have to make decisions. They do not do well as leaders, but are impressive support personnel. Sometimes the have a lack of follow through due to this indecisiveness and require a gentle nudge from other signs to complete tasks on time. Pisces is a water sign, like Cancer and Scorpio. PISCES IN OUR FRIEND GROUP: Evan__FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ SAGITTARIUS: November 22 thru December 21 The centaur is the symbol for this sign. In mythology, the centaur was half man and half horse, given to pursing pleasure. The centaur is shown with a bow, which he shoots. Wherever the arrow lands, the centaur follows, retrieves the arrow and shoots again. Those born under this sign will love travelling, discovering new things, meeting new people, and learning new things. Sagittarians crave the freedom of the open road, both metaphorically and physically. They are most unhappy when they are tied to a normal routine and can become restless in situations where there is not enough variety involved. Because they travel so much and are eager to experience new things, those of this sign are fun to be around and often have large numbers of friends. They question everything and think that everyone should do the same. Upside: Sagittarians are highly intelligent and love to be around intelligent people. They enjoy learning new things, traveling to new places, and experiencing unique adventures. Creativity is at the core of who they are and Sagittarians are often creating and recreating their living situations, work situations, and human relationships. Sagittarians are spiritually inclined and are among the types that would travel to the Himalayas to commune with the monks, or take the book, Eat, Pray, Love and go to each spot mentioned in its pages to seek their own enlightenment. Downside: Confining a Sagittarian and not allowing for ample space to roam will make this sign rude, and uncooperative. Sagittarians often come up with unrealistic, big plans, but lack the ability to follow through with them. This isn’t because they aren’t capable, but rather they can become sidetracked chasing another avenue of adventure or thought. Sagittarians are about the bigger picture and details often bog them down and bore them. Sagittarius is a fire sign, like Aries and Leo. SAGITTARIUS IN OUR FRIEND GROUP: Hazel